Nora Valkyrie
Angela Kiera-Jade Dante-Comescu (b 02/02/1987 in the Isle of Sheppey, Kent, England) is a British-American citizen better known as "Nora Valkyrie" and formerly known as "Angela Dante" who is internationally known as a professional wrestler, model, actress, and singer, as well as being formerly one half of the "Firestorm" tag team with her best friend Brenda Storm. |birth_place = Isle of Sheppey, Kent, England, U.K.|names = Nora Valkyrie Angela Dante|height = 5'8|weight = 145 lbs.|billed = Darkshore, London, England Darkshore, WA|trainer = The Maverick Factory|debut = 05/20/2011|resides = Boston, MA|alma_mater = MIT}} Early Life: Angela was born to Gabriel Dante (an American citizen) and Alina Comescu (A British citizen of Romanj heritage) who had met while they were both students at University, not much is known about Angela's life growing up other than she was a very active child and during one of her family's times living in the US (her father moved around due to his job as an engineer), she became interested in professional wrestling due in part to her lifelong best friend and future tag team partner, Brenda Storm. One thing that is known for certain is that she has lived in North America, the United Kingdom, Scotland, Germany, South Korea, Egypt, and Japan at some points in her life before her family finally settled down in Boston Massachusetts at some point. Angela eventually graduated from the Hyde Park High School in 2005, being one of the last students to graduate from that school before it was closed down and turned into the Hyde Park Education Complex before she went onto study at the Massachusetts Institute of Technology where she would meet a local woman by the name of Rachel Dumont who she would become good friends with and would also help to further her interest in professional wrestling, she would graduate in 2008 with a bachelor's in Astronautics before deciding to give pro-wrestling a try for shits and giggles. Early Career: After doing some research, Angela would join the "Maverick Factory" wrestling school where she would learn how to wrestle under Rick Vercetti, Kevin Hunter, Ezekiel Reyes, and Matt Hunter along with her best friend and a few others before being signed to the International Championship Wrestling Alliance the next year as a valet for the "Dark Circle" tag team during its tenure there. At first she questioned why she was placed with the team that included one of her trainers, but eventually she quickly found out that it was to help further expand on her skills and after a period of six months, she found herself phased out of the valet role and into a more stable position as apart of the ICWA's women's division on its "Titans" brand, where she found herself in several unique matches over the course of the next year. It was during this time period that she was approached by Titans' brand general manager in Eric Henning who asked if she would be willing to take part of a tournament to crown the first ICWA Women's Tag Team champions and she agreed but only if she could select her partner and two weeks later on the June 8th 2012 edition of Thursday Night Titans, the tournament was announced as was the creation of the "Firestorm" tag team of herself and Brenda Storm. Firestorm was considered to be the "lame duck" team of the tournament with both the Monday "Masters" and Thursday "Titans" commentary teams having not much faith in the team due to the level of talent that the other, more established teams had... or so until they thought when Firestorm was able to get a clean, upset victory over the more established team of Jenna Rhodes and MJ Ashcroft!! From there, Angela and Brenda busted their asses against every team that they were put up against until finally they reached the finals of the tournament at the 2012 ICWA "Starcade" event where Angela picked up her first championship as Firestorm laid claim to being the very first ICWA Women's Tag Team champions, beating PERFECTION in the final round of the tournament in a best two out of three falls match with a bloodied and exhausted Angela forcing Jillian Boyle to tap out with a kendo stick assisted crossface after President Slayton himself was forced to turn the match No-DQ after the antics of Boyle and her partner. Firestorm would go onto hold the titles for the next four months before finally dropping them to "Vicious and Delicious" at ICWA's "Cyberslam" event in Calgary, Alberta, Canada. NEVER Champion and new frontiers: Shortly after losing the tag team titles, Brenda went down with an ankle injury which caused Angela to be a singles wrestler for a period of time when she decided to challenge fate once again on the August 8th, 2013 edition of Titans when she answered Kenta Tseng, then the ICWA NEVER Openweight champion, when he called out the entire locker room in an open challenge for his title. Kenta was initially dismissive of Angela's challenge and attempted to push her out of the way so that he could face a "real challenge", only for Angela to challenge his manhood and President Slayton sanctioned the match for the main event the next week. Angela spent the entire following week preparing for the match the best that she could and despite attempts by various factors such as Vicious and Delicious to Kenta's own stablemates in Dan Satan and Kevin Ortiz attempting to keep her from winning the match, Angela once more proved her worth as she ended that week's show by holding up the NEVER championship to the cheers of Boston's fans ringing in her ears. The following week, it was announced that Kenta had made his choice known that he would face Angela in a rematch for his title at the Titans brand iPPV entitled "Hardcore Justice" in which Angela would have to defend her new title in a TLC match, but even with that hanging over her head-Angela confidently accepted and would go on over the course of the next five weeks to defend the title to prove that not only was she a worthy champion but a fighting one at that as she defended her title against all comers ranging from ICWA's own such as Mary-Jane Ashcroft and Kevin Ortiz to outside wrestlers such as Hudson River Wrestling's Devon Slayton and WWA-Cairo Championship Wrestling's own Underground champion in the "Punisher" Matt Hunter! At the PPV, the match between Kenta and Angela was a hard fought one but it was equal as President Slayton announced that anyone trying to interfer in the match in any shape or fashion would be fired right there on the spot with no one questioning the conviction of the company's president considering the events of the night Angela won the title-however several members of the roster came out to watch, taking great care to avoid being injured by the sheer amount of violence that both wrestlers did on each other until finally Angela hit the move that was later awarded the "ICWA WTF-OMG Moment of the Year" when she placed Kenta between two tables with a ladder on top before hitting her "Backdraft" diving double foot stomp to smash through both tables before finally covering Kenta for the pinfall victory! After the match as "Atom Bomb" was playing throughout the sold out Enterprise Center in Saint Louis Missouri, Kenta slowly pulled himself together and yanked the NEVER title away from the ref right as he was about to hand it to Angela, very calmly looked down at the championship before he himself offered the title to Angela as his way of showing his respect to the champion at which point the entire arena exploded in a massive pop for both competitors. However in a moment that would be considered the ultimate act of cruel fate, Angela would have to relinquish the belt that she had fought so hard to retain when two days later, her left leg had swollen badly and that she would require surgery to repair the tissue damage and would be down for three months if not longer. During her time away from the ring, Angela spent in the presence of her boyfriend In-Wrestling: Finishing Moves: * "Widow's Kiss" (Argentine backbreaker rack dropped into a knee lift to the back of the opponent's head) * "Venom Mine" (Double omoplata/Figure-four stump puller combination) * "Feng Shui Engine Beta" (Leghook hammerlock fujiwara armbar) * "Backdraft" (Diving double foot stomp) * "Firestarter" (Springboard moonsault)-now used as a signature * "Sparkstriker" (Lifting single underhook DDT) Signature Moves: * "Firestarter" (Springboard moonsault) * "Chaos Divide" (High-angle backdrop suplex) * "Feng Shui Engine" (Back suplex double knee backbreaker rolled into double leg nelson) * "Feng Shui Engine Alpha" (Michinoku driver transitioned into a cross armbreaker) * "Black Ice" (Busaiki Knee Kick/Running single leg high knee) * "Rapture-plex" (Tornado DDT transitioned into a snap suplex) * "Firaga" (Split-legged evasion transitioned into a bridging inverted roll-up) * Spear * "Sparkstarter" (Spinning heel kick) * "Queen of Spades" (Rolling Gutwrench Suplexes) * "Blaze of Glory" (Cutthroat Brainbuster) * "Shadow's Blessings" (Superkick) Entrance Themes: * "Paint it Black" by Hidden Citizens (3rd NWF/Current OWT theme) * "Self Revolution" by Killswitch Engage (2nd NWF theme) * "Rockstar 101" by Rihanna featuring Slash (1st NWF theme) * "Lullaby" by Adam Massacre (4th Firestorm theme) * "This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage (3rd Firestorm theme) * "Sleep now in the fire" by Rage Against the Machine (2nd Firestorm theme) * "Firestarter" by Prodigy (1st Firestorm theme) * "Atom Bomb" by Fluke * "Cochise" by Audioslave Championships and Accomplishments: International Championship Wrestling Alliance (Barnett & Slayton versions): * Women's Tag Team championship (x1, with Brenda Storm) * NEVER Openweight championship (x2) National Wrestling Federation: * Women's championshiop * World Tag Team championship (x1, with Brenda Storm) * 2017 Queen of the Ring Summit Wrestling Alliance: * Unified Women's Champion (14 defenses)